TRON: We Built Our Own World
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: We've built up our world into something different, well so have they. - Disclaimer: TRON/TRON Evolution (c) Disney


_"We created our own world to what it is today, built it up and keep going because we want to feel like we can reach up and take hold of the stars. A place where billions of people live on the Earth's surface, some swimming in prosperity, other barely surviving in the deep depths of poverty. It can be a dream come true or someone's worst nightmare. There are killers, pacifists, neutrals. Innocent and guilty, and yet we're still unable to see our errors so we can learn and fix them. We've built our planet up and are still going to do so, we'll find ways to do so if we run out of material, energy, resources and we'll evolve. It the same way there too, they're just like us, just with a different name and their world is to. But nevertheless, we're still the same."_

* * *

Created to secure The Grid his name is Tron, he was the fighter and protector and everyone looked up to him, the warrior who would fight for them all, especially the Users. His job wasn't something of a simple task of being able to strike fear into rogue Programs, but he had earned his title in several ways. By participating in the constant Grid Games, hunting down rogue Programs, being a gentleman and also what he does best of all. Fights for the Users. He wasn't easy to beat, hardly ever defeated, but yet when you think that he's someone cruel in the line of battle he's actually very friendly. Believes in the simple principle that he won't kill another Program without a very good reason to, and there is hardly ever a reason to.

He has faith in their Creator to build their world up and keep it going on forever, his name going to last there and never be forgotten. He had no regrets at all about what he was doing or what he believed in, giving him a great title and the capital city of The Grid named after him in his honor. Tron City. It was the best honor he had been ever given, even being the Champion of the Games wasn't as good as that, he hopes his name never falls, he hopes it won't because there is something at every turn that can try to bring it down, and possibly, someday it'll happen.

Hopefully it won't because his world is already built on a solid structure, nothing needed to be changed.

* * *

Assigned a mission, to build up The Grid to the perfect level to do it all. His name is CLU. Though somehow the flaws had gotten to him way too much and he's unable to go on correctly being chaos but devising others with his cunning ability to hold their attention. Some would call him deranged, a psycho who can't realized that perfection is a key element that can never be reached and only in the hands of God it can. A little stir crazy for power and demands control and order to what seems to be a limitless world. He stands there and paces, sits down and thinks to take a brief five second break and then is back on it. He is unable to keep calm about the majority of what he's going to do, and though nothing haunts him he feels like he's going to regret it all.

No he won't of course he thinks he's doing it all right, the way it was suppose to end up being. It was something that could drive a man crazy and it was. He had nearly killed Kevin Flynn, his own User and almost Tron, the Program used to be his best friend. The Program he could tell anything when Flynn was away. But the demand of perfection had driven him off his course in which Flynn had tried to keep him on, repurposing Tron and making him to now what he called Rinzler. Sometimes he just needed something to thrash on in which The Games helped relieve his mind. His world, their world, The Grid was perfected. Nothing was going to change that, so why does he continue to wonder what was going to be the next leap? The next big step?

Was it because...Flynn was still alive out there?

* * *

It was something for corrupted and needed to be changed. If it wasn't it wouldn't last very long. Everything was imperfect, the Basics, the ISOs, The Grid... Something had to be done, it had to change if it didn't the corruption in it would only spread further and everything will collapse. Even if he's under the command of CLU he didn't care for it too much. He cared about the infection more than being ruled over by some perfection crazed Basic. His world was going to be perfect in its own way, infect The Grid, bring them to their knees, spread it from Program to Program, ISO to ISO, Basic to Basic. It will all be a fantastic thing to see. What could go wrong?

Nothing, that's what. He's too powerful. He could turn against CLU at any moment, but that'll have to wait. He'll continue the act, playing the role of being a virus under his control or so he thinks. Sometimes he wonders if he'll regret this, as if something will go completely wrong and his world will crumble. But its already crumbling, beneath their feet and they don't realize it yet. When he perfects his world, everything with will shatter, it'll be the of The Grid. Its coming, slowly, not too soon, but close enough to see it if you dare to think about it.

Maybe there's only one thing left to regret though. Once being an ISO himself, Jalen, than to the Abraxas virus...It wasn't a very "kind" life to him after all, CLU made him to what he is now...

* * *

_"So even if we're all apart of separate worlds and different principles, its all the same. Because we're all connected together, weather we're living on Earth or on The Grid everything has a simple connection. One thing that is ever going to be the same thing, and when it happens, it's going to happen some day. We just have to wait for it to happen."_

-End of Line-


End file.
